Less Than Three
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: I just admitted that I loved her, in a place that the whole world could come back and see over and over again, and there was her reply. Two odd signs that didn’t go together… I squinted. Could they possibly make…A heart? Chawni.


**Less Than Three**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing… If I did, SWAC would consist mainly of Chawni, not Channy…

**Summary: **I just admitted that I loved her, in a place that the whole world could come back and see over and over again, and there was her reply. Two odd signs that didn't go together… I squinted. Could they possibly make…A heart? Chawni.

**A/N: Don't hate on Chawni, please, and enjoy the story! :D**

T-W-I-T-T-T-E-R.

It's an obsession…

It takes over the teenage mind, if you didn't know…

By the way, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, which I bet you _did_ know, I mean, who wouldn't?

Anyway, I logged on this obsession-creating site, to update my ever-so-loving fans with more news about the one and only, always amazing moi.

**OneAndOnlyCDC **– **I am awesome, but, you already knew that, didn't you? Well, of course you did. :D**

I am so clever, am I not?

**RealSonnyM ****- Je vous adorerez forever, James Conroy.**

When I saw this tweet, I rolled my eyes and muttered "Show off…"

And besides _that_, why the hell would _Sonny_ be with _James_… It doesn't make any sense whatsoever.

And no, I am not jealous… Sonny can go do whatever the hell she wants…

Yeah, so, okay, she dumped me for Conroy, so what, I'm over her.

I refreshed the page and looked again.

**TheRealTawniH ****– **Lonely… ):

I guess I wasn't the only one hurting, James dumped Tawni for Sonny, *cough, whatadick, cough*, but I still feel slightly… Used.

And I still can't see how James and Sonny could have broken up with either one of us, I mean, we're both completely and totally gorgeous.

Okay, so, maybe I have a slight crush on Tawni, but can you _blame_ me?

She's amazing, and beautiful, and funny, and talented… She's _perfect_ in absolutely every way…

I replied Tawni…

**OneAndOnlyCDC ****– **TheRealTawniH I know how you feel… This sucks…

Refresh. Refresh. Refresh.

**TheRealTawniH ****– **OneAndOnlyCDC Uh huh…. ):

Suddenly, I felt the sudden urge to tell her how I felt, because maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way… And besides, what could it hurt? If she didn't like me back, I could always make something up about what I said… I could lie…

**OneAndOnlyCDC ****- **TheRealTawniH Tawni, I love you…

I waited, and waited, and waited…

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours- okay, so not into _hours_, but still, it _felt_ like hours…

Finally, her name showed up after what seemed like endless refreshing.

What the hell?

I just admitted that I loved her, in a place that the whole world could come back and see over and over again, and there was her reply. Two odd signs that didn't go together… I squinted. Could they possibly make… A heart?

Less than three…. Less than three… Less than three…

I quickly shut my laptop and ran out of my dressing room, making my way to the "So Random!" stage…

My eyes wandered their set, looking for the stunning blond-haired girl that had a knack for getting people to fall under her spell… (People meaning _me_…)

I couldn't see her… Where was she?

I ran to her dressing room, and there she was, sitting on her computer, looking as beautiful as ever.

She turned around as she heard me enter the room.

"Chad?" She asked with a smile.

"The one and only…" I said.

She got up, and started to walk slowly towards me.

She soon was standing right in front of me, the small smirk never leaving her face.

"Less than three?" I asked, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

She let out a small laugh. " I love you too, Chad…" And she kissed me.

It was the best kiss I had ever experienced; it was like a freaking dream.

She pulled away…

"So it was a heart?" I said, not waiting for an answer, but waiting for another kiss…

**AN: So… I guess this was part of the SWAC take-over, not so good, but I did my best… Hope you liked it! Oh, by the way, dedicated to the one and only ****0TwistedAngel0 ****because I suck… Love ya! :D**

**-Em. **


End file.
